


Burning Heat

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony has an idea how to make up for his last scene with Bucky going wrong.____Kinktober prompt 28: Wax Play





	Burning Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a direct sequel to Icy Cold

It had been a week since Tony’s scene with Bucky had ended with the soldier having to use his safeword. Bucky had suffered through a relatively mild drop but Tony had been right there with him helping him through until he had leveled back out again. After that neither had been in much of a sexy mood and had just decided to call it a night.

They had taken a few days for both of them to get their bearings back and Tony didn’t want to leave things for too long. Yes they had talked about what had happened in order to make sure that there would be no preventable repeats in the future but he knew how things could hang over one’s head and become larger and more menacing the longer they were avoided. The best way to keep that from happening was to get right back up on the horse and he had an idea how to make that happen.

It was that idea that had to two of them back in their bedroom, naked, with Bucky laying on his back on the bed on top of a sheet to prevent any messes from getting onto the covers below them. Tony was straddling the soldier’s thighs as he took in the glorious sight beneath him. Bucky was gripping the headboard above him putting him on display though he wasn’t tied in place. Bondage was something they both enjoyed but neither of them wanted to go too intense this time. Everything that they planned on doing tonight had been discussed ahead of time so there were no surprises. Surprises could be worked in again later once they were both more comfortable with them again.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked as he ran his hands over Bucky’s waist, up to his chest, and over his shoulder just taking the time to enjoy touching his lover.

“Feel good. I’m okay Tony. I’m all good,” Bucky assured his boyfriend, knowing that he hadn’t been the only one shaken up by his need to safeword before. “I’m ready to keep going.”

There was a slight thrum of nerves under Tony’s skin. He never wanted to cause Bucky to feel unsafe ever again but he also knew that the more he dwelled on it the harder to would be to let go and move on and moving forward was exactly what they both needed.

Rolling his hips Tony made their already hard cocks rub up against each other sending a spark of pleasure through them both. Bucky moaned low and deep as he laid there letting Tony take control and take care of them both. Giving another roll of his hips to keep things going, Tony reached down beside him and picked up two items that he had set out when they had first gotten on the bed.

Bucky’s eyes followed Tony’s movements intently as the genius held up the lighter and gold wax candle where he could see them. His pulse picked up a bit in anticipation of what was to come.

“This candle is made with kinky play in mind. It melts at a lower temperature than a regular candle does so it won’t burn you when the wax hits your skin,” Tony explained even though they had already gone over it before. He didn’t want to take any chances about Bucky’s comfort level with this. “It’s about as far away from ice as I figured we could get. Are you still good with trying this out?”

“So good with it,” Bucky assured as he tried and hitch himself up enough to get their cocks to grind together again. “Come on Tony. Give it to me.”

Tony was only too happy to oblige. With a flick of his fingers the lighter flared to life and lit the candle, letting the wax start to melt and pool at the top, before blowing out the lighter and tossing it onto the nightstand where it would be safe and out of the way.

While enough wax melted to satisfy Tony, the genius looked over the expanse of skin beneath him to plan out exactly where he wanted to leave his mark. There were some places that were just out of the question. Namely the scars all around Bucky’s left shoulder. Scar tissue could react unpredictably to different stimuli and Tony didn’t even want to take the chance of anything causing pain. Tonight was all about feeling good.

Once there was enough melted wax Tony lined the candle up over the center of Bucky’s chest and let a few drops fall. As the droplets of heat hit Bucky’s skin the soldier gasped. Tony waited, biting his lip, to see if this was going to prove to be another misstep and something they would put on the hard limits list.

Bucky moaned, “More,” settling the issue.

Tony was only too happy to give his lover more. Scattered gold droplets painted their way across Bucky’s chest, up his arms, and back down to his stomach, spreading heat everywhere they landed. Each time Tony let the wax fall Bucky responded beautifully with gasps and moans, shuddering in pleasure that was clear as his cock twitched and dripped precum all over his stomach and Tony’s cock.

Tony’s pupils dilated at the incredible sight before him of Bucky giving himself over to Tony’s hands and all the pleasure that the genius could bring to the two of them. It was as humbling as it was arousing. It was also clear that this was not something that was going to last long.

While he continued to drip tiny brands of heat all along Bucky’s upper body, Tony used his free hand to wrap around their cocks and jerk the two of them off together. They were both already so close and it didn’t take more than a few strokes before they were each shooting off in Tony’s hands and all over both of their stomachs making a huge mess in the process.

Tony had enough presence of mind to blow out the candle before dropping it onto the bed and collapsing on top of Bucky, snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest. Bucky responded by letting go of the headboard and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist to hold his boyfriend in response. This was how they wanted every encounter between them to end and they were both more than happy to soak up all the love that they were sharing right now.


End file.
